


An idiot in love

by younoknowme93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: This is more a drabble than anything.  Neville thinks about his detentions with Snape
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	An idiot in love

**Author's Note:**

> Onward my ducklings

I live for these detentions. Your sour face glaring at me as you once again explain in avid detail how to brew this simple potion… that I could have brewed in my sleep. I live for these detentions. This is truly the only time that I am alone with you, and though I hate taking your evenings from you, this is my favorite part of the day.

I know that I could pass your class. Excel in the elegant art, but then these moments would be gone. Your hair freshly washed after dinner. The smell of your after shave. You towering over me.  
Perhaps you would be more fond of me if I were not this troublesome student, but I’m sorry professor. I understand that I will never have your love or affections, but at least this way… I can have your time.

“Mr Longbottom. Are you paying attention.” The slamming of the book on the desk actually does startle me. I wasn’t paying attention in the least. I was to focused on his still damp hair curling at his neck. The way his long fingers tenderly clasp his wand. 

Nearly every night I need to stay behind for extra lessons. I fail so badly in his class that he doesn’t believe it’s safe that I’m tutored when others are present. Which is perfect for me. He observes me up close so I file his scent away for later. 

It’s so easy to fool everyone into thinking I’m an idiot, when really, I’m just an idiot in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling this end note will be longer than the actually story. I've not been okay. I've not had the desire/motivation to write. My mental health took something of a downswing and it still isn't good. I've gotten my antidepresents changed in the hopes that will 'fix' me. Before hand I was having suicidal thoughts regularly. I've tried to write every night.. but I've not done anything in about five months. I choose to write this semi cute drabble that way at least I'm posting something. i don't have the attention span for anything more than this right now. I've been wanting to write like crazy, but when it comes time to the writing part I just can't focus. I'm not especially proud of this story, but I do love the idea of Neville actually being good with potions and he just wanted alone time with Severus. 
> 
> All in all my ducklings, I just haven't been okay. I'm working all the time and that at least provides a distraction, but even that doesn't erase the high levels of anxiety and depression I feel daily. It's important for everyone to know that suicide is never the answer. If at any point you or someone you know has a suicidal thought- even in passing- then that needs to be addressed immediately. DO NOT let those thoughts fester. 
> 
> To summarize, momma duck isn't okay right now, but I'm taking the steps I need to. I recently got my first tattoo in memory of my deceased step mother. It's the first thing I've done since she died two years ago that has made me honestly happy. I love all of you. I hope you enjoy this attempt at something and I'll try to post something more substantial as soon as I have the energy to focus on it.


End file.
